vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queenslayer (Code Vein)
Summary The Queenslayer is the protagonist of Code Vein, a soulslike action RPG. Awakening one day without memory, guided only by a mysterious woman named Io, they become a freelance revenant dedicated towards the goal of finding the source of the blood beads and creating a world where humans and revenants can live in harmony. It is later discovered that, before their memory loss, they were a soldier involved in Operation Queenslayer, in which they successfully killed the Queen and was then almost killed themselves in an attempt to ensure every trace of the Queen's power would be eliminated. It is through the Queen's power that the Queenslayer can clear the miasma covering the land. Despite being a very quiet character, the Queenslayer has shown an extraordinary deal of determination and a drive to protect those they consider to be friends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Final Journey | Low 6-B, higher with Final Journey | At least Low 6-B, higher with Final Journey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus and various passive skills), Teleportation (via Vivification, Mistles/Mistle Roots, and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Power Nullification and Sealing (via Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation, (via Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Memory Manipulation (Able to take in and experience the memories of other revenants by restoring their vestiges. Capable of restoring the memories of the successors), Forcefield Creation, Awakened Power (via Final Journey, which gives The Queenslayer an incredible boost of power at the expense of dispersing them after a few minutes), Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation (via Tranquil Slice, which rips and displaces the air at their desired location), Reality Warping (Likely not combat applicable. Capable of creating Crypts via Queen's Relics, large sections of land reality-warped into existence), Creation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Sealing, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Significantly weaker than their late-game counterpart, at most having a third of their strength. Wields the power of a Queen Relic and is capable of fighting other Queen Relic users), higher with Final Journey (Final Journey gives the Queenslayer a massive if temporary and risky boost in power) | Small Country level (Comparable to Juzo Mido, who is vastly superior to three of the Queen's Relics. Capable of fighting aragami such as the Hellfire Knight, who is stated to be an Ancient Hannibal and should easily be comparable to Lindow Amamiya), higher with Final Journey | At least Small Country level (Vastly more powerful than before. Comparable to and capable of beating The Virgin Born, a being housing the power of all ten of the Queen's Relics at the same time), higher with Final Journey Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of dodging Bayonet shots from close range with ease after the shot has already been fired), higher with Final Journey Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human level, likely higher (Capable of carrying multiple weapons and blood veils at a time amounting to over 274kg each), higher with Final Journey Striking Strength: Large Island Class, higher with Final Journey | Small Country Class, higher with Final Journey | At least Small Country Class, higher with Final Journey Durability: Large Island level, higher with Final Journey | Small Country level (Can tank hits from Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight), higher with Final Journey | At least Small Country level (Can tank hits from The Virgin Born), higher with Final Journey Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting in perilous, exhausting environments for very long periods of time without any noticeable exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with various melee weaponry, at least hundreds of meters with bayonets and ichor gifts Standard Equipment: Wide Varieties of: * One-Handed Swords (such as the Queenslayer Blade) * Two-Handed Swords (such as the Zweihander) * Halberds and Polearms (such as the Queenslayer Halberd) * Giant Hammers (such as the Juggernaut Sledgehammer) * Axes (such as the Tyrant's Labrys) * Bayonets (such as the Rubellite Piercer) * Powerful Armors and Blood Veils (such as the Night Claw) Intelligence: Gifted. Shows the ability to swiftly and efficiently utilise almost any piece of equipment they are provided, mastering many weapons and abilities with ease. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Key: Early-Game | Late-Game | End-Game Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Vein Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sense Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armor Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Healers Category:Memory Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers